Chisme
by Oonigiri
Summary: La habilidad olfativa de Kiba... no sólo servía para cazar enemigos. También para poner a Naruto en un aprieto. ¡Naruto&Hinata! Ino. Kiba.


Aclaraciones: **Situado en Naruto Shippuden.** **Vida más fácil (? porque Sasuke no se fue.**

**Kishimoto** es el dueño de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chisme**

**.  
><strong>

A Kiba le molestaba realmente que a veces la gente no tomara sus habilidades de manera seria.

Eso había empezado la vez que estando varios de los ninjas jóvenes de Konoha reunidos, Ino iba supuestamente a soltar la bomba, el chisme, la primicia, la noticia de primera plana. Por supuesto, Shikamaru se alejó murmurando que nunca debió hablar. Chouji siguió a éste pidiendo una especie de perdón a su amigo genio. Sasuke entrenaba y Naruto había sido llamado de inmediato por la Hokage. Los demás la miraron expectantes, escucharon a Ino e hicieron un "oh" prolongado cuando la rubia platinada terminó de hablar. Bueno, todos menos Kiba, Hinata y Shino.

Ino inmediatamente se alegró de ser la mensajera de buenas noticias. O al menos de noticias _bombas_.

Pero se extrañó de la inmune reacción en todo el equipo 8.

Cuando ella se dirigió sólo a ellos tres y empezó a explicar de nuevo más lento y con señas —quizá entrenaron con alguna clase de explosivos y estaban momentáneamente sordos—, Kiba rodó los ojos y la interrumpió. _"Ya sabíamos lo de Asuma y Kurenai-sensei" _le dijo a la chica torciendo más sus ojos_. _Ino decidió sentarse refunfuñando, decidiendo acompañarlos de todas formas… Indignada por ser ahora, según ella, _prácticamente_ la última en enterarse.

Pero fue ahí cuando Ino se enteró de la mina de oro que era Kiba. Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron sorprendidos cuando captó que Kiba _podía_ oler aromas que otros no.

Bueno, eso tenía sus tecnicismos pero ella los dejó de lado para enfocarse en lo primordial: ¡claro! Uno mas uno es dos: Kurenai llegaba impregnada con el olor a tabaco en su ropa, algunas veces aún se podía oler la presencia de Asuma en la misma casa de la kunoichi, hasta algunos kunais que a veces llevaba olían más al Sarutobi que a ella; es más, algunas veces le ocurrió que pensaba que Kurenai venía en su camino cuando en realidad resultaba ser Asuma y _"Bla, bla bla, no te voy a decir más, luces como si debería ahora preocuparme de mi mismo" _finalizó el del clan Inuzuka ante la mirada maniática que le dio Ino.

Fue duro para Kiba librarse las siguientes semanas de Ino. Según ésta última era su fuente primordial y Kiba no podía evitar ser bombardeado con miles de preguntas de quién olía a quién. La principal de todas era si Sakura seguía oliendo a "_cerda" _o tenía algún sospechable olor de Sasuke.

La ley del hielo fue lo único que pudo salvarlo. Kiba decidió no hacer caso en situaciones parecidas y nunca más insinuaría nada a nadie hasta que los implicados rebelaran su amoroso secreto.

Sin embargo, llegó el día en que decidió dejar que Ino lo retomara como su contacto, como su fuente primordial. ¡Pero él no tenía la culpa! Pobre de Hinata, sí; pero quién le mandaba a Naruto jugarle una broma pesada y reírse en su propia cara. No le dejaría al rubio pensar que lo iba a dejar salirse con las suyas.

Kiba primero tocó la puerta frente a él con gentileza. Escuchó ruidos, pasos, murmullos, a Naruto maldecir y por supuesto _olió_. Volvió a tocar haciendo más ruido, más golpes de los necesarios y entonces vio que la puerta sigilosamente abría.

El rubio salió despeinado, sucio y vistiendo mal uno de sus usuales pantalones de pijama; por supuesto no estaba contento, el portador del Kyuubi no tenía su más agraciada cara y había un "_¿No podías ser más inoportuno?"_ reflejándose en todo su rostro. Kiba sonrió asegurándose que sus colmillos brillaran gracias a la luz del sol, misma que estaba molestando los azules ojos de Naruto.

—Kiba —saludó Naruto en lo que parecía más un gruñido.

—Ey, amigo. Hace rato no sé de ti.

Kiba permitió que se instaurara un poco de silencio. Claramente daba pie para que Naruto se sintiera responsable de responder y fuera el que debía continuar hablando, pero para éste obviamente eso era lo último que quería hacer.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a salir la malhumorada voz de Naruto.

Kiba estaba más que satisfecho ante la irritación del rubio.

La puerta se cerró un poco ante el gesto de Kiba de poner un pie más adelante. Oh, no era bienvenido por ahora, _por supuesto_.

—Bueno, vamos varios a comer algo, así que primero pasé por aquí antes de ir e informarle a Hinata.

Claro que Kiba no sólo tenía nariz, también divisó la tensión ante lo dicho y desde luego vio el esfuerzo de Naruto por encontrar una excusa convincente que rechazara la oferta.

—Lo siento, Kiba, no me encuentro bien.

Pero de seguro regresa y se siente fantástico entre otros brazos, pensó bromeando para sí mismo el experto en animales.

—¡Vamos, Naruto! Es al Ichiraku Ramen; y mírate lo pálido que estás, hay que salir, hombre.

La mente del rubio debía estar procesando cargada y fatigosa información para librarse de ello, seguro no encontraba qué decir que no sonara sospechoso; eso a pesar de que en cualquier otra ocasión, si simplemente no quería, Naruto diría un rotundo no y se volvería a encerrar con su usual desenvoltura.

—Bueno… yo… y… verás…

Lo sentía por Hinata pero tenía a Naruto tal y como quería, listo para regresarle el golpe. Kiba sabía que el blondo no podría soportar las preguntas que se vendrían, ni la idea de tener que presentarse ante la familia de ella o compartir con los demás cualquier otra cosa diferente que no tuviera que ver con misiones victoriosas. Aunque Kiba no sería el directo culpable, como había dicho haría por esta vez una excepción y se lo contaría a Ino. De ahí en adelante todo se propagaría como pólvora.

—Uzumaki —llamó serio para que Naruto dejara de mirar el piso y se enfocara en él.

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo cuando en la cara de Kiba se había instalado una monumental sonrisa indecente y obscena mientras señalaba su propia nariz.

—Mi olfato es 10.000 veces más desarrollado, puedo olfatear una persona a kilómetros de distancia.

Antes de que Naruto lo mirara fríamente y le cerrara la puerta en sus narices, el rubio se había sonrojado tremendamente. Claro, dentro de su apartamento se encontraba Hinata; y uno mas uno es dos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gracias por leer. Rw?


End file.
